The Alphabet Game
by Hyouri
Summary: It was hot, it was boring and Hibari was stuck in a closet. Could it get any worse? Oh yes, he was stuck with Mukuro. "Kufufu... Why don't we play a game, Kyouya-san? We've got time to kill."   6918, rated T for now
1. Prolouge

**The Alphabeth Game**

**AN: **I've got 6918/1869 completely stuck in my brain and I decided to actually put all my thoughts into writing XD Hope you'll enjoy!

**Summary: **It was hot, it was boring and Hibari was stuck in a closet. Could it get worse? Oh yes, he was stuck with Mukuro. "Kufufu... Why don't we play a game, Kyouya-san? We've got time to kill."

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**

It was just a normal afternoon and Hibari Kyouya was walking through a hallway of Namimori Middle School, making sure that there was order. Most students had already left, but it didn't hurt to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be.

As he took a turn in a corridor he all of a sudden heard a loud rustling sound, making him hastily turn around and glance the other way. There was no one there, but he had to check it out. With a frown on his face he headed towards the left corridor, determined to find out what had caused the sound.

If Hibari at that moment had known what a grave mistake it would be to walk down the left corridor instead of the right he would never even have thrown a glance that way. He would have ignored the sound, and kept walking down the right corridor to later proceed with getting home.

Sadly enough, Hibari couldn't see into the future, so he did unknowingly of his fate keep walking.

There was no sign of anyone in the corridor, or of something that could have caused the sound. But he ended up stopping right outside a small storage closet. He raised an eyebrow as he noted that the closet wasn't entirely closed.

"Hm..." he opened up the door even more and stepped into the dark space and ran his fingers across the wall in search of button to turn the light on, but once he found it and pushed it nothing seemed to happen. It was broken. He would have to let someone know about that.

A sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he let go of the door and shoved a hand down his pocket to grab his phone, at least that was something he could use as a light source to look around. But just as the Cloud Guardian had brought up his phone a clicking sound was heard right behind him.

The door had closed behind Hibari without him noticing.

"What in the..." he trailed off as he turned around and grabbed the door handle, as he pulled it down nothing happened. The door was clearly locked. Growling under his breath he flipped the phone open, using the display as a flashlight. There was no way to unlock the door from the inside, "What a foolish construction," Hibari said in dislike, trying to pull at the handle a few more times before facing the fact that it wouldn't magically unlock itself.

There he was, all alone in a small closet space. And most people had for sure left the part of the school Hibari was in. Just great!

With a frustrated growl he slammed his fist into the door a few times, hoping that someone might hear him, but he had no high hopes of that, so in the end he took a few cautious steps towards a corner of the small space and sat down. He had his phone so he could probably call someone to get help. But who? He couldn't think of anyone he wanted to be rescued by. It would just be humiliating. The great Hibari locked into a closet in school. Nope, that was something he didn't want anyone to know about.

He sighed lightly as he looked at the display, he only had one battery bar left, too. He'd be surprised if it even survived a phone call... the battery of his phone was _not_ good. At all.

Just as he shut the phone and put it back in his pocket his attention was pulled towards the door, the handle was being pulled down, and a figure stood in the doorway.

"Kufufu... what in the world are you doing in here Kyouya?"

"Don't call me that, herbivore," Hibari spitefully said, not sure to be happy or not about Mukuro showing up, "And don't let that door-,"

He had no time to finish his sentence before Mukuro had taken a step into the room, and of course did the same mistake as Hibari. The door once more shut with a clicking noise, indicating that it was once more locked.

"Ah... it seems we're both locked in, how unfortunate," Mukuro said, but there was no trace of anger or irritation in his voice. Just plain amusement, which only made Hibari more irritated.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari snappily asked.

"Why, I just heard a noise so I came to check. Guess I shouldn't be surprised about you being in the closet though, kufufu..."

Hibari took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Of course he would not get a straight answer from the illusionist. And here he thought things had been bad the minute before, but now he was stuck with Mukuro of all people on the planet. The one person who had absolutely no reason to even be in Namimori Middle School.

"Don't be mad, Kyouya, at least you are not alone," the sound of Mukuro moving was heard.

And apparently Mukuro was planning on sitting down next to Hibari, not to his liking.

"I'll bite you do death if you don't move."

"I'm afraid there's not much space in here, my dear Kyouya... but we could always break down the door and-,"

Mukuro silenced as he felt the cold metal of Hibari's tonfa against his throat, "If you even consider breaking property of Namimori Middle School... I'll break you."

The Mist Guardian laughed and shook his head, "What to do then? People won't be coming here until tomorrow, right?"

"Just shut up."

"Oh but that's no fun," Mukuro insisted and smirked as he came up with an idea, " Kufufu... Why don't we play a game, Kyouya? We've got time to kill."

"No, I don't want to play any of your stupid games," Hibari answered and tried to scoot away from Mukuro, but he didn't really succeed.

Mukuro laughed, "Come on, it will be fun. It's a game I just came up with, you'll enjoy it. It's called the alphabet game."

Was the illusionist joking with him? Hibari did not want to play any games, especially not something that sounded as childish as the alphabet game. But on the other hand, they did indeed have time to kill... and if he went along with it maybe he could get the Mist Guardian to shut up later and just let him sleep. Hibari doubted it... but there was at least a small chance.

"We'll take turns, I start with A..."

"Wait, A for what?" Hibari cut Mukuro off, slightly annoyed about not being told what the game even was about.

"Something I like about you, or like doing with you... starting with A."

"There's no point playing this game, I hate everything about you," Hibari muttered.

"Kufufu... you'll see that it's not so hard to play it..."

Hibari sighed and for once he didn't feel like fighting back. He'd just have to play the stupid game Mukuro had came up with.

"I'll start anyway..." Mukuro said with a smirk on his face, Hibari could even sense that the other was smirking, "A... for antagonizing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>First part out of... er... 26 parts? Agh. Once chapter for every letter of the alphabet will pop up! Perhaps one afterwards as well. We'll see ;D  
>Haha I can sense that I'm going to have fun with this story!<p> 


	2. A for Antagonizing

**The Alphabeth Game**

**AN: **And now the actual game begins, haha! It's probably going to be quite short chapters for now... it will just be hard to try and make them long. I think some parts definitely will get longer... like when the rating goes up ;)  
>Thanks for reading! And an especial big thanks to you who left reviews, it makes me a happy happy author 8D<p>

Ah well, I'm not going to keep you, here comes the next part! 

* * *

><p><strong>A for Antagonizing<strong>

Hibari raised an eyebrow, glancing to the left where Mukuro was sitting, he could not see the other since it was pitch black in the room, but somehow he had a feeling that the other could sense that he was glancing at him.

"Care to repeat?"

"A for antagonizing," Mukuro repeated, sounding way more amused than he should, "It's so much fun antagonizing you Kyouya, do you know why?"

Hibari twitched as he all of a sudden felt Mukuro's hand rest on his thigh. Hibari took a firm grip on the illusionist's hand and glared into the darkness, "Don't touch me. Ever."

The young man laughed, "See? It's so easy to make you angry... and it's so much fun doing so! Do you know why you're my favorite to antagonize?"

The Cloud Guardian just sighed as he let go of Mukuro's hand, "I don't want to know."

"It's because you're so cute when you get mad, kufufu!"

"I'm not going to play this stupid game with you, just sit there and rot!"

Mukuro sighed and pouted, "Come on... I'll try to be nicer. You have to admit it's going to be boring just sitting here being quiet... Who knows when we'll be found again?"

Hibari didn't want anything more than just make the Mist Guardian shut up, but he was simply too tired to deal with him... So he had to deal with that stupid game, or listening to Mukuro go on for hours. At least he suspected it would turn out that way.

Unless Hibari could swallow his pride and actually call for help.

Without uttering a word he once more grabbed his phone and flipped it open. His face was illuminated by the light of the display, and Mukuro couldn't help glancing at the irritated and concentrated face of Hibari who was going through his list of numbers.

"Going to call someone?"

Hibari just offered a 'hmph'ing sound in responce as he went through his choices of rescue. In the end he was faced with Tsuna's number... He was positive that he could scare Tsuna into never mentioning this to anyone. So yes, Tsuna it was.

He pushed the deal-button and put the phone against his ear, impatiently waiting for someone to pick up the phone at Tsuna's house. He was still worried about the battery-level.

_"Sawada Tsunayo-,"_

"Herbivore. I need to ask you a favor," Hibari said with gritted teeth, it went against all his principles to ask for a favor... but to be honest, Tsuna owed him. How many times hadn't Hibari saved his ass? Even though he didn't do it for Tsuna's sake, he did for sure owe Hibari.

_"E-eh, Hibari-san?"_

"First of all, I don't want you to mention this to anyone, if you do I'll bite you to death. Do you understand?" Hibari sharply asked.

_"Y-yes, of course... what is going on?"_

"I... I have gotten into a bit of trouble and regrettably enough need help," Hibari closed his eyes, hating this more and more for each and every second.

_"Ah, uh... alright, tell me what should I-,"_

Hibari blinked at the sudden silence, "Herbivore?" he questioningly said with a frown on his face. But he did deep down know that there would be no reply. The phone was dead.

"Kufufu~ If you just had told him to come here right from the beginning that wouldn't have happened, Kyouya," Mukuro teasingly said.

"This is your fault," Hibari grumbled as he flung the phone into the wall in front of him, he heard the sound of something breaking as it hit the floor, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Oya, oya. Such accusations, I'm deeply hur-,"

Before Mukuro could finish speaking Hibari's fist collided with the illusionist's nose, actually making him gasp at the sudden attack.

"That... was uncalled for," Mukuro said after a while, holding a hand over his nose. Hibari had punched him, but he did know that if the Cloud Guardian had wanted to he could have broken his nose without any problems. Then again, Mukuro could do the same to Hibari.

"Breaking." Hibari all of a sudden said.

"Hm?"

"B for breaking you," the venomous reply came, and Mukuro only felt how the corner of his lip twitched.

Ah this could really prove to be a lot of fun...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>See Hibari, it's not all that hard playing Mukuro's game! :D I bet there's a lot of things he'd love doing to Mukuro that aren't very nice. Kufufu~ XD  
>I'll update tomorrow... or later at night haha!<br>Hope you enjoy :)


	3. B for Breaking

**The Alphabet Game**

**AN: **And here comes another chapter! It's a bit short (but then again the previous ones are as well). Sorry if there are some grammar errors, I'm not sure if I've mentioned it but english is NOT my native language, haha. *waves Swedish flag*  
>Anyway, I'm not going to keep you, go ahead and read :)<br>And once more, thanks to you who have read, and to you guys who reviewed last chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>B for Breaking<strong>

"B for breaking, hm?" Mukuro repeated with a slight laugh as he carefully ran his fingers over his own nose one more time before letting go of it, it appeared that his nose had managed to remain unbroken, "See, it's not that hard playing this game with me, is it? But I'd really not mind if you refrain from hitting me like this every time it's your turn, kufufu."

"Your fault."

Mukuro smirked once more, "How is it my fault? You said that before you hit me as well, that all of this is my fault. But let us clarify some things, my dear Kyouya... wasn't it you who got locked into this closet before me? I think it's _your_ fault. And I'm not hitting on you, am I?" the illusionist paused for a while. That did really depend on how you defined hitting...

"What I'm-,"

"If you had told me to not let go of the door before snapping at me, then we'd not be in here, would we? And also, if you hadn't been so insistent on telling Tsunayoshi how he was not allowed to tell anyone... then he might have been on his way to get us out of here now."

Mukuro did have a point, but Hibari was not going to admit that.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Hibari said after a while, ignoring Mukuro's previous statements, there was not much of a point arguing about it. They were both stuck in the closet and it didn't matter whose fault it was.

"And what is that?"

"What were you even doing here?"

"Looking for you, what else?" Mukuro teasingly asked and chuckled which made Hibari let out a frustrated sigh.

Hibari let out a sigh of frustration and had to repress the urge to hit the other guardian once more. Why did he have to be such a pain in the ass all the time? Oh right, antagonizing Hibari was apparently one of Mukuro's greatest joys in life. And even though Hibari knew that Mukuro simply enjoyed messing with him and just thought his reactions were fun, the Cloud Guardian simply couldn't ignore all of Mukuro's annoying antics. But he could damned well try his hardest.

"Am I angering you, Kyouya?" the question was asked so close to Hibari's ear that he could feel Mukuro's warm breath against his skin, and the tone he spoke in almost sent a shiver down Hibari's spine.

"Your presence alone is enough to make me want to kill you," Hibari half-heartedly replied, trying to shake off the weird feeling he just had experienced.

Another amused chuckle escaped Mukuro's lips. Hibari's anger would always be a joy to Mukuro, it had been like that since the very first time they met.

"Aw, you can't possibly mean that..."

Hibari closed his eyes once more and just took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He could not start a serious fight in such a small space. Plus he wouldn't want to damage any property of Namimori. He would have kicked the door off of its hinges if they had been in another building, that was certain.

For about a minute there was only blissful silence between the two guardians. Hibari could only hear the sound of his own and Mukuro's breathing. It was a moment worth savouring, because he knew that it would come to an end soon if the Mist Guardian had a say. And indeed he did have something to say.

"Are you going to ignore me from now on?"

"Will you shut the hell up if I say yes?" he asked even though he knew there was no point asking.

"Hm... most likely not, it's horribly boring just sitting here in silence after all. Why do that when we can enjoy each other's lovely company?"

At times Hibari wondered what was wrong with the illusionist's head.

"I'd rather ignore you, but it's impossible when you keep bothering me. Do you actually want me to kill you?" he coldly asked, but he hadn't really said it with his usual murderous intent, even though it seemed like Mukuro had a death wish.

"Kufufu, if I didn't know better I'd be sad... but I like this about you. In fact..." he trailed off and smiled widely, not that Hibari could see it, "I've got C, right? I think I've got it figured out."

The Cloud Guardian sighed, why was he suspecting the word cute? He'd kill Mukuro if he uttered that one word again. Hibari Kyouya was _not_ cute, he was handsome and elegant.

"C for cruelty."

Ah. Well, at least it was not cute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Oh yes Hibari, you are handsome. But also cute. XD Next chapter is about halfway done and will most likely be uploaded in a few days! I've got studies I need to focus on tomorrow. Boring =A=  
>Hope you enjoyed! :D<p> 


	4. C for Cruelty

**The Alphabet Game**

**AN: **I want to say thanks for your kind reviews, and the constructive critisism! I should probably have a beta who goes through the chapters before I upload them, but I've not taken my time to ask someone to do it (if someone is interested in this, let me know ^^).  
>I now give you another chapter! Read and enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>C for Cruelty<strong>

Hibari frowned as he thought about Mukuro's choice of work, "Cruelty... In what way?"

"_Your_ cruelty, "Mukuro said and let out a chuckle, "I just love how cruel you try to appear to the world around you, Kyouya. It's for sure an amusing sight."

Hibari shouldn't even have been surprised at how twisted Mukuro really was. And it irritated him to no end that the illusionist actually just enjoyed whatever Hibari did. It didn't matter what he said, or what he did... Mukuro still seemed to take amusement in it. For once Hibari would just like to wipe that smirk off of Mukuro's face and actually see him look scared or surprised.

"There's something seriously wrong with you, Rokudo Mukuro..." Hibari sighed and grimaced. They had not been in the closet for long, but it was already getting quite hot in there. Was there no ventilation?

"Are you really one to judge?"

"Touché," Hibari dryly replied. He had to confess that he himself wasn't the most ordinary person around either. In fact, people had told him that something was wrong with him... but those who had said so had never suggested so again. And most people were wise enough not to piss Hibari off.

Mukuro chuckled again and put his hand on Hibari's shoulder, "See, we are more alike than you think."

"D for decapitation."

"Ouch, that sounds a bit extreme even for you," Mukuro said with a laugh, "I request that you come up with something else! How can you know that you like that about me when you have never decapitated me? And I'd rather keep my head on my shoulders..."

"If you don't remove your hand, then we'll find out about that," Hibari wryly said and let out a sigh as he loosened up his tie a little bit. It was really too hot...

Mukuro smirked, he could not see the other guardian, but he could sense that he seemed bothered.

"You are quite hot, Kyouya."

"What?"

"I asked if you were feeling hot, Kyouya."

Hibari mentally cursed at himself. He had no idea why he had thought that Mukuro said he was hot. Of course the other had been asking if he felt hot... it _was_ after all very hot in the closet. And that was not so weird since it was one of the hottest summers they had had for years. So why couldn't he have gotten stuck in a closet with Mukuro during winter? At least it wouldn't have been so god damned hot in the closet then!

"I guess you are," Mukuro said after some time since Hibari didn't reply, "It is quite hot in here, isn't it? Wouldn't have been too bad with some ventilation..."

"Hn," Hibari let out and closed his eyes and tried to relax against the wall.

The problem was that it was very hard to settle down and relax when he had the illusionist next to him. Hibari really tried his hardest to just let it go and pretend that he was sitting there alone but the slightest sound coming from Mukuro made him direct his attention to him.  
>Perhaps it was paranoia, but who could blame Hibari? It wasn't as if the Cloud and the Mist Guardians had a nice past together.<p>

When Hibari felt Mukuro's hand accidentally brush against his arm he opened up his eyes and felt his heart beat a bit faster.

'It's just annoyance. Nothing more than annoyance!' he told himself as he experienced the same feeling he had felt just minutes earlier when Mukuro had whispered into his ear. But somehow he couldn't really convince himself that the annoyance was the reason of the sudden weird feelings.

"Have you come up with something new on D?" Mukuro asked after a few minutes of silence.

"D for dangerous..." Hibari murmured, not even thinking of what he was saying.

"Oya? Dangerous you say?" Mukuro repeated with a silky voice.

'Oh crap...' was the single thought running through Hibari's head as he realized what a mistake he just had made. That was why you should never speak before thinking!

The corners of Mukuro's lips curled up into a smirk. He couldn't wait to hear the explanation behind that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Admit it, Hibari. You like dangerous men like Mukuro ;D  
>Pfwaha. AND DAMN. I feel with Hibari! Currently my house feels more like a sauna! I love summer, but I don't like being ovenbaked inside of my own house XD<br>Well, once more there's going to take some time until next update! I'm going to a convention this weekend so I wont have access to my computer until Sunday or Monday! I'll try to provide you with a new chapter when I get the chance to!  
>(Aaah I hope there will be some KHR cosplayers on the convention!)<br>Thanks for reading, and if you feel like it please leave a review :D


End file.
